Ticklish
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Gilbert finds out that Matthew is ticklish. Inspired by art from stripesandteeth.


**For Ash (stripesandteeth) from tumblr for being awesome and for drawing the amazing art that inspired this ficlet :)**

**here's a link to the picture (take out the spaces) : http : / stripesandteeth. tumblr. com/post/22770000296/and-then-they-did-it**

Matthew Williams had a secret. Well, he had a few secrets really, didn't everyone? But there was one in particular that he would never admit to, under any circumstances. You see, Matthew, shy, quiet, sometimes invisible, adorably Canadian Matthew, was ticklish. And not just your average ticklish. No, that would be too simple and not nearly embarrassing enough to keep that secret. Matthew was_ extremely_ ticklish. Mere touches, if in the right (or wrong, in his opinion) place would cause him to convulse, spasm, and make all sorts of loud noises and laughs he wished he wasn't capable of, until he was collapsed into a heap on the floor, twitching in breathless laughter. Matthew was so ticklish, in fact, that simply pretending to tickle him could cause similar effects. And it wasn't enough for him to just be extremely ticklish. He had the unfortunate luck of having ticklish spots on most parts of his body. Which was why there was no way in hell anyone was going to find out about it. Especially not his Prussian boyfriend.

One particularly relaxing Saturday evening, Matthew was sitting in their living room, halfway paying attention to a movie on TV while Kumajirou wandered around looking for food. A few cheeps followed by an energetically flying little yellow bird announced Gilbert's arrival into the room, as he walked in with a smirk for maple knows what reason, wearing nothing but a pair of black skinny jeans. Not that Matthew minded of course. No, he didn't mind _at all._

"Scoot over," Gilbert demanded as he strolled over to the couch and lightly poked Matthew in the side. Matthew positively _flailed_. Then he winced as he realized his reaction was way over what most people would do. Hoping Gilbert wouldn't notice, he-

"Mein Gott, Birdie, are you ticklish?" Gilbert's smirk grew. Maple.

Matthew opened his mouth to respond, couldn't think of a worthy reply, and closed it again, turning to look away at the wall which was oh-so-interesting now as he felt his cheeks turning pink.

"You _are!_ How have I not used this to my awesome advantage before?" Matthew didn't answer again, desperately wishing this whole situation would just end, that Gilbert would just forget about it. But Gilbert was Gilbert, and there was no way he was going to let this go anytime soon.

He prodded Matthew again and he twitched violently. "Kesesese! This is awesome!" he continued poking Matthew in various places, drawing out an undignified squeak, much to the Canadian's dismay. Gilbert kept wriggling his fingers and causing Matthew to lose his breath as he tried to get away, gasping in laughter.

"No! Gil, s-stop!" he managed to wheeze as a particularly drastic flail caused him to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

Gilbert seized the opportunity, jumping to the floor to kneel between Matthew's sprawling legs. He began to tickle him mercilessly, smirking at Matthew's shrieks begging him to stop and his desperate attempts to get away.

His limbs were all flailing around in different directions and he thought briefly that he probably looked like one of those bugs that got stuck on their backs. After a near kick to Gilbert's head (which, in Matthew's opinion, would have been justified), Gilbert grabbed one of Matthew's ankles and put one of his own feet on Matthew's chest to hold him down. He ran a finger across the sole of the captured foot, causing another violent flinch and shriek.

He moved his other hand over Matthew's stomach and the Canadian flinched before he'd even been touched. Maple. Now Gilbert would figure out the rest of his secret. With a curious gleam in his crimson eyes, Gilbert leaned over Matthew and wiggled his fingers in a mock tickling motion. Matthew tried, but couldn't hold back his giggles or spastic twitching.

"Gil! Please!" he rasped out again between laughs. "Stah-stop!"

One of Matthew's hands flailed out and managed to make contact with Gilbert's face. He tried to push him back weakly as his other hand grasped at his sweatshirt's sleeve in an attempt to calm himself.

"Nope." Gilbert smirked, the action and sound muffled by Matthew's large hand. He relentlessly continued his air-tickling until Matthew was laughing so hard that almost no sound was coming from his lips.

Gilbert's smirk grew as the Prussian reached for the one unruly curl that was bobbing around on the thrashing Canadian's head. He grabbed it and pulled once, and Matthew couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him. He suddenly regained control of his limbs as Gilbert stopped pretending to tickle him. He covered his mouth quickly with the hand not attached to Gilbert's face, violet eyes widening.

Matthew felt Gilbert's smirk drop a bit against his palm and slight confusion appeared on the albino's face as he tugged the curl again. Another muffled moan escaped as his eyes fluttered shut, but not before seeing the smirk cross over Gilbert's features once more.

Gilbert mumbled something against his hand, then pried it off as he intertwined their fingers together. He did the same with the Canadian's other hand, freeing his mouth, and put a set of clasped hands on either side of Matthew's head. Before Matthew could register what was happening, Gilbert suddenly leaned further over him and kissed him soundly.

Gilbert let go of Matthew's hands to pull him closer, one burying itself in his hair and the other sliding under his sweatshirt.

He tugged his curl one more time, letting his fingers stroke down the length of it. Matthew moaned again, more desperately than before, and the Prussian used the moment to deepen the kiss.

All of a sudden, Matthew felt Gilbert's strong arms wrap around his waist as he threw him over his shoulder and headed towards their bedroom.

Maybe tickling wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
